The Whispering Wind
by Cloud Lover
Summary: A young women trying to reclaim her memory, after the experiments in Mako, escapes from the Shinra's clutches, and tries to find out who she is. She only remember's one person. Cloud.


Prologue 

You told me, that you'll always be with me where ever I am. Your smile, your face, and your touch always comforted me, when I was sad I would never forget you, Cloud. I remember, back when we were little, we lived in Junon. The ocean edge with glistering waters and its glitter beach made anyone who met its shore want to live there.

The war between Midgar and Wutai went on for nearly a year now. The streets were quiet, my mother died of a disease a couple days before. I was kicked out of my house as soldiers occupied the house, and had to live on the streets. Rain poured down on my head, and tears spilled along with them. I hugged my knee's hoping to see a light of hope to comfort me. Then I gazed out at the ocean, and saw a ray of light shining, I began to calm down my tears stopped and the rain began to calm down. Then I looked back at the street and there you were. Your blonde hair shot out and your calm eyes gazed at me, how peaceful they were.

You walked slowly up to me and touched my shoulder, with your hand nice and warm, and escorted me to your house, and then once we were inside you then whispered into my ear, "Will you be my friend?"

Those words of comfort have stuck with me for years, and every time I was in trouble I just thought of you, now it is the time to find you! I WILL GET FREE!

Chapter One: The Escape 

Morning rose, people began to do their work for the Shinra; secretary's, scientist, businessmen walked down the halls and there feet stomped against the floor making an echo. As I laid helpless in Mako up at the research room, I watched and waited for a chance to get away. I was sick and tired of the Mako, I been floating around in it for about six months; the green liquid kind of comforted me but nevertheless being stuck in there as scientist were doing experiments on you when I didn't even have a choice to be a human Ginny pig. But as the months rolled by, Mako had a price that I had to suffer, I was losing my memory the friends I had; my earlier life, gone; I didn't have a purpose it seemed, but I had an urge to live on. I rarely ever got to see the sun, the city, or even people these days. But now, when they come to feed me today I shall escape!

As a solider that brought my food walked closer to me I was ready. He opened the door, Mako gushed out everywhere but it didn't matter to the soldier; and as I fled down onto the cold tile floor, I stood on my feet and weakly walked towards the table. Two Shinra soldiers stood beside me keeping an eye on me.

Slowly, I ate my cold meal careless about my surrounding, but then when the guards were off guard I slowly snuck out of my seat and crept to the door, I thought, _I am almost out of here already!_

When I was in the halls I noticed a Shinra soldier uniform locker room; perfect. I slowly crept into the room and found an open locker that someone was careless and didn't close; got dressed into a Shinra soldier. Soon a man walked in the room and looked at me and said, "Hey was up! You look new!"

I gulped, what do I say? I began to sweat in fear, repeating in my head, _what do I do what do I do!_ But the soldier noticed I was freaking out, he smiled and patted me on the shoulder, "Their, their rookie," he smiled, "Lemme help me out into Midgar on your daily patrol area, that is if you work there…?"

I stuttered, "I was assigned—to work as a guard in Sector 7, sir." He smiled and patted me on the back.

"Right then, lemme take you to Sector 7, you don't mind do you?" he exclaimed.

I looked at him overjoyed with the prospect, "Thank you sir! I would really appreciate it!" he smiled at me and said, "My name is Reign, what is yours?"

I then bit my lip, then I thought, _if I told him my real name he would surly figure out that I am the experiment, um what about… Riku! _(Even though it wasn't my real name.)

Then I looked at Reign and said, 'My name is Riku sir!" He smiled and said, "I know I am a SOLDIER and all but I really don't liked to be called 'sir' ok?"

I nodded, "Good lets get a move on shall we?" then I thought, "Man this is to easy!" once we walked outside and alarm went off lights were flashing and over the intercom it repeated, "RED ALERT! THE ANCIENT HAS ESCAPED WE NEED MILITARY BACK UP! I REPEAT MILITARY BACK UP!

Reign looked at me and sighed, "When will they learn, they shouldn't keep really people under experiment you know?" I laughed and said, "You know I was thinking the exact same thing!"

We both laughed and it echoed down the hall; out footsteps made a loud chiming noise as we walked down the hall.

As we took the elevator down, I gazed upon the city that held me captive for years, oh how I wanted to burn it down for what they have done to me then I asked, "How long have you floated in Mako, Reign?" He looked at me in amazement, "Have you already had the Mako phase done? Wow! Um… me one month, and I hated it, I was like a steak being marinated for three weeks!"

I laughed; I didn't want to reply back. I bit my lip; questions kept on floating around my head _who am I? Why does the Shinra need me?_ I didn't know why they appeared in my head in the first place; but it brought sadness, not even remembering who I was. I knew that I could trust this guy, but I was still quiet unsure. Soon the elevator came to a complete stop, it shaked but then came ease; as we walked out a huge group of the military stood at the front, then one walked up to Reign and said, "You are permitted through!" then Reign looked at me he began to stutter and said, "This rookie needs to pass through, he is authorized to help me out into the open to help find the Ancient."

As the military captain looked at me he signaled and signaled me to go to Reign; as I ran to Reigns side I thought, _Ancient? Is this a good idea to go with this guy?_

I started shaking and I was sweating! I became really nervous, _was he the right person to trust? _We walked through the rest of the Shinra building until we saw the polluted sky of Midgar. No birds flew about, and not even a whistle of wind came whirling about. It was a sad sight to see. People with little money lived in the lower section which to many people is known as the Slums, and as richer people lived on the top plates.

When we walked to the poorest section of the slums, Reign said, "Come lets rest," I looked at he weirdly, _where's this guy taking me? _ He tugged on my arm and I followed hoping that he'll led me to a nice place.

We soon approached a magnificent site, filled with flowers that glittered and glowed; petals flew everywhere and they brushed up against my face, and a waterfall with its glittering waters and the sound of the water crashing against the stream reminded me of the ocean. I gasped with relief! Right then and there I felt free! We walked slowly up to the door, and Reign knocked silently twice, and a woman opened the door whispering, "Reign? Is that you?" then the door swung open, and the lady had a great smile on her face, "Come in, come in!" I looked at Reign and saw his twinkling eyes, he walked in slowly, but I knew it would be rude if I barged in and make a bad first impression so I just stood outside, then the gentle breeze blew in my face and the mist of the water fall began tingling at my cheek, I began hear voices, gentle and soft. Then the lady looked at me and said, "Please do come in," but I smiled and insisted that I should stay outside. I knew now I was free!


End file.
